1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a banking transaction performing system which includes an input unit to be operated by a customer and which enables the customer to perform any desired one of banking transactions, such as depositing, cash dispensing, balance reference, bank book entry, funds transfer and cash exchange, by following a specified procedure comprising a plurality of steps in sequence with use of the input unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since such transaction performing systems handle magnetic cards having information of customers magnetically recorded therein, bank books and bank notes, various malfunctions, errors and like troubles are likely to occur in the steps of reading, printing and transport involved. Accordingly these systems have incorporated therein means for detecting expected troubles, an indicator for giving notice on to the occurrence of troubles and input means, such as a reset switch, for restoring the system after the causes of troubles have have been eliminated.
Further to assure accurate operation for transaction performing systems at all times, there is the need to conduct operation tests frequently. Examples of operation tests are card or bank book reading test, writing test, bank note discriminating test, etc. The system is equipped with switches for performing operation tests and specifying the desired operation test. However, conventional systems are not provided with a particular output device for giving the result of operation tests.
Transaction performing systems are further provided with switches for changing the operation mode, such as a switch for alternatively selecting one of on-line mode and off-line mode and a switch for changing the usual operation mode to the above-mentioned test mode, and also with setting means or input switches, such as a date setting means or a switch for giving instructions for totaling or accumulating transaction data.
The input means to be operated by the bank teller or clerk, such as the above-mentioned trouble indicator, reset switch, test specifying switches, mode changing switches, various setting means and instruction switches are all provided on an inner panel, which is usually disposed inside the front lower portion, side portion or rear portion of the system, with a door provided in front of the inner panel. Accordingly when the clerk is to manipulate the desired means, he must invariably open the door of the inner panel. This is vey cumbersome for the clerk. Further if the clerk opens the door in the event of a malfunction occurring, the inner panel becomes visible for the customer. This is not desirable from the standpoint of the prevention of crimes. The system would appear more attractive without the door.
The amount of information that can be shown on the trouble indicator on the inner panel is greatly limited, since a large number of switches and setting means are arranged on the inner panel, making it impossible to use a large space for the indication of troubles. For this reason, the information which can be shown on the trouble indicator is limited to predetermined maintenance codes representing the causes of malfunctions. This means that in the event of a trouble taking place, the clerk must decode the maintenance code before following the procedure of remedying the trouble in order to understand the cause of the malfunction.
Furthermore, since the inner panel is not provided with any output device for giving the results of operation tests as described above, the clerk is unable to know the result of the test conducted. Thus the operation test is not fully significant.